Fever
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: AU / ONESHOT / If there was one thing Olivia hated, it was being sick.


_Hayley, you asked for a one-shot of Liv being sick and Brian taking care of her, here you go!_  
_I'm so sorry, it's like...I have no idea._

* * *

"Babe, its two am…" Brian mumbled as he staggered tiredly into the kitchen, yawning as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

He stood against the fridge watching as Olivia struggled to open the tiny pill bottle as he stepped forwards to help, the lid flew to the floor and a bunch of tiny white tablets fell out of the tube onto the counter and on the floor.

Olivia turned to her boyfriend, her puffy red eyes, her messy bed hair and her slightly clammy skin all indicating that she was indeed ill. Her earlier attempts to convince him that she was fine were now officially out the window as she moaned and slammed the pill bottle on the counter.

"I'm not well" She muttered with a slightly pouted lip, her voice dry and croaky.

Brian nodded and moved towards her "I know" He bent to pick up the spilled tablets and threw the ones that landed on the floor in the bin before walking back to her side.

"You've definitely got a fever" He stated, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. He kissed her clammy skin before reaching for a glass and filling it with cool water. He grabbed two tablets and placed them in her hand.

"I don't like being sick" She mumbled before swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water. She leaned back against the counter, her head falling back slightly as she closed her eyes, shielding them against the bright light of the kitchen.

"I know, no one does babe" He pulled her into her arms, his hand gently stroking her head as she lay against his shoulder.

"I'm too warm" Olivia pulled back from his arms after a few minutes and grabbed her hair up into a ponytail, reaching for the stray hairband that lay next to the kitchen sink and tied her hair up and away from the back of her neck. She let out a deep breath before spluttering and coughing hard. Brian reached for her and rubbed her back.

"Come on…" Brian took her hand and gently led her through the bedroom into their bathroom.

He cleared a space on the counter and made her sit, perched like a little child about to get their teeth cleaned on the edge of the marble. He reached to the shelf on his other side and grabbed a wash cloth and threw it in the sink before filling it with cold water.

He watched her carefully adjust to the light, her eyes trying to focus as a dizzy spell took over. "You've got the flu" He said quietly

"I don't want the flu" She cringed, if there was one thing Olivia hated, it was being sick.

"Nobody wants the flu" Brian grinned. "Come on, let's get these off" He reached for the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She pushed back tiredly

"Trust me" He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before lifting her white cotton shirt over her head and carefully pulling off her silk pyjama pants.

"Silk is useless when you've got a fever, traps in the heat"

"What are you a doctor or a fashion expert?" She muttered with a grin before turning away from him to cough.

"You might be ill but you haven't lost the sass"

"I never do" Olivia smiled.

She sat on the counter in her underwear wondering what the hell Brian was up to. She watched him as he threw her pyjamas in the laundry and came back to stand in front of her, her spread her legs a little and stood between them.

"This might be freezing at first" He chuckled.

He shut off the cold tap and grabbed the wash cloth; he squeezed out the excess water before placing the cool material against the back of Olivia's neck.

"Jesus…" She jumped slightly against the cool temperature and moaned when it filtered through her body, finally cooling down her overheated skin.

She watched his hands as one rested on her upper thigh, the other slowly dragging the cool, soaked cloth over her body with a gently caress. Their eyes met as he ran the cloth over her stomach, she tipped her head to the side and silently mouthed 'thank you' as he continued his mission of cooling down her body temperature.

Brian dipped the cloth back into the sink and rinsed before placing it on her thigh and slowly pressing it down her leg. He squeezed the cloth over her foot causing drops of cold water to flow over her tanned skin. She smiled and wiggled her perfectly manicured, deep red painted toes as the water dripped to the floor.

"There's something really sexy about this" Olivia smirked

"About what? You being ill?" Brian laughed and repeated the same procedure with her other leg, using the same gentle touch he did before. "You sound sexy; your voice is all deep…" He groaned jokingly as he kissed her neck.

"No, you idiot. You taking care of me, I like it" She smiled and placed her hand around his shoulders.

He ran the cloth back up her long tanned leg before quickly dipping it in the sink one last time and pressing it fully against her back. "Well, I like taking care of you" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

He threw the cloth into the laundry before dipping both hands in the sink. He placed both, now cold hands on her thighs, feeling the heat still radiating off her skin. "Come on; let's get you back to bed"

Brian held her hips as she slowly moved down off of the counter "I'm dizzy" Olivia muttered, placing her head against his chest trying to stop the room from spinning.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently running them back and forth across her skin "Just take your time, it's okay" He kissed the top of her head and dropped his hands to hold hers.

He slowly led her back into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed before grabbing one of his t-shirts from the drawer and walking back to her.

"Put this on" He carefully spread the material of the neck and placed it over her head and stood by her as she slowly lifted her arms into the dark navy material.

"I love this shirt" She smiled lazily as it fell over her body

"You look good in this shirt" Brian smirked

Olivia slowly clambered into the bed and reached for the sheet that he had placed over her body, she laid her head against the pillow and sighed as the lightheaded feeling began to fade. Brian climbed into his own side of the bed and slid under the covers. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder

"Wake me if you need me" He whispered in the dead of the night.

.

"Liv, come on love, wake up" Brian gently shook his girlfriend awake. She had only woken once more during the night to take part in a coughing fit at around four am.

"What?" She groaned, her arm falling over her eyes.

"Here, take these" He placed two more pills into her hand knowing that if he didn't wake her to take them she probably wouldn't take them at all.

Olivia sat up and gladly accepted the tablets and swallowed them quickly before downing half the glass of freezing water, welcoming the soothing feelings it gave her dry, scratchy throat

"I've gotta head to work but I'll call you when I can okay?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead and her cheek "Go back to sleep" He whispered against her skin

"Okay" She nodded and placed the glass on the bedside cabinet "Hey, I love you" She reached for his hand as he walked away.

Brian couldn't help but grin as he leaned in and kissed her head again "I love you too"

.

"Hello?" Brian smiled at the croaky voice that filtered through the phone

"Babe? It's me, how're you feeling?"

"Like shit"

He could practically see her pouting through the phone already "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, I got another couple of hours then woke up to cough up my lung but it's all good" Olivia replied sarcastically

"Aw baby" He grinned

"Don't fake pity me you bastard" She chuckled

"I'm not" He laughed "I'll be back soon; I've just got paperwork to do so I'll just bring it home"

"You don't have to do that"

"Well tough, I want to, I've got a chance to come home early, don't fight it." He smiled. His work had kept him away from home for hours upon hours these days, some days he wouldn't get home till after midnight only to have to leave again just as the sun began to rise.

.

Brian walked into the apartment and threw his keys on the table by the door. He quietly walked into the living room to find Olivia curled up under the thick blanket they kept over the back of the couch, her head resting on pillows she had dragged through from the bedroom.

He quietly dumped the bag of groceries on the counter, placing the gallon of orange juice he bought into the fridge before opening the cold and flu medications he bought, double checking which could be taken with which before fixing her a glass of juice and grabbing the tablets.

"Babe, come on, medicine time"

Olivia groaned and rolled over, burying her face between the pillow and the back of the couch "No"

"It'll make you feel better" Brian replied in a sing-song voice. Olivia rolled over to face him and glared.

"Okay, maybe not right away but it'll help" He smiled and held out the pills and the orange juice.

"Oh I've been craving orange juice all day" She croaked and quickly grabbed the glass "Thank you, you didn't have to do all of this"

"What? Take care of you?"

She smiled and dipped her head "I'm not used to it okay?" She blushed "It's different."

"Good different?"

"Yeah, good different" She smiled as he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek "Pick a movie, I'm gonna go get changed.

.

As the credits rolled Brian softly ran his fingers through his girlfriend's dark hair, she had fallen asleep about half an hour before and he didn't have the heart to wake her just yet. She lay with her head in his lap, the blanket half kicked off her body, the majority of it bundled up at her feet.

He gazed around the apartment, they had officially moved in a little over two months ago after deciding that spending time between two apartments was a waste considering Olivia spent the majority of her nights at his place anyway.

He joking suggested the idea one night over beer and Chinese after a particularly hectic shift of his. She had called and heard the tone of dread and misery in his voice and under an hour later she was at his door with three of his favourite things, food, beer and herself.

He was shocked when she agreed, Olivia Benson, known commitment-phobe actually agreeing to take the next step and look for their own place. He asked her if she was serious three times before she eventually pounced on him and insisted that she was fully in agreement with the idea.

Brian ran his hand down her back as she slowly awoke from her little slumber, her eyes trying to adjust to the situation.

"What time is it?" She moaned in question before pressing her face into the pillow that lay across his lap

"A little after seven" He replied quietly

"Hmm…" She dropped her arm off the edge of the couch, running her hand up and down his calf through his dark sweatpants.

"You wanna go through to bed?"

"I wanna shower, I feel disgusting" She groaned before trying to sit up.

"Okay, come on…maybe a bath would be better, that way you don't have to stand for too long" He suggested as he followed her into the bedroom

"Or you could shower with me?" She smirked before turning away and coughing hard.

"Oh, now that's sexy" Brian joked before placing his hands on her hips "Stand there and don't move" He gently pushed her against the counter before turning on the shower and grabbing two towels, placing them on the counter next to the shower door.

"I love that we have a walk in shower" She grinned as she pulled her shirt over her head

"Me too, you okay?" He helped her undress as she dizzily stumbled about the room.

.

"I don't wanna be ill all the time but if it means you taking care of me like this I just might" Olivia grinned as Brian tilted her head back into the spray of the water and rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

"Hey you don't have to be ill for me to take care of you, Liv" He replied seriously. "You're my girl, I'm gonna take care of you whether you want me to or not"

"I'm your girl?" She smiled as they stood together, arms around each other surrounded by steam.

"Yeah, you're my girl"

Olivia grinned and buried her face against his chest to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I like that"

.

* * *

_thoughts? let me know please! thanks._

_twitter: ahoycinderella_


End file.
